


Use Me

by thatisnotokay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Enthusiastic Consent, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous relationship, Rough Sex, Slight Voyeurism, Slow Sex, Top Hunk (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatisnotokay/pseuds/thatisnotokay
Summary: ~~“No fighting,” Hunk chided, taking a turn to kiss both of his boyfriends' cheeks.“Hurry up, Hunk—”“Not today, love,” Hunk told him past Keith's lips, side-eyeing him as he pressed more kisses against Keith's sleepy lips. He grinned into the kisses at Lance's indignant whine, holding his legs down when Lance tried to buck up into him. “You said I can use you— I wanna take it slow.”





	Use Me

Keith sighed, a low groan slipping past his lips, and gripped Lance's hips harder. His thumbs rubbed circles in the divot where Lance's back met his supple ass. That earned a moan from Lance, and an attempt to push back closer against Keith's hips. Lance dropped from his elbows to his chest, bending his spine in a delicious curve back onto Keith's cock.  
  
“Fuck, Lance,” Keith rumbled from above him. “Every single time.”  
  
“Impressed?” came the confident response from the brown boy, relaxing against the pillow in his face.  
  
“I don't know about Keith, but I sure am.”  
  
Lance gave a devilish grin to Hunk, who sat near his head on the three's shared bed. Hunk was relaxing and spectating, patiently waiting his turn. His thick fingers ran through Lance's short hair once, then down to gently caress his cheek. They'd been dating for quite a while, all three of them, but Hunk always found Lance's eagerness and Keith's transparency  _such_ a turn on. The way Lance was always ready to spread out underneath (or on top of) them, warm and open, it made his boyfriends so terribly aroused. And the way Keith was so open with his pleasure, always ready to both take what he wanted and give Hunk and Lance their own pleasure, it was truly a gift.  
  
A gift that Hunk was enjoying watching Keith give and Lance receive.  
  
The first thrust, hard and shallow, sent Lance rocking into Hunk's hand. Keith kept the pace, holding slender hips still as he rocked into Lance's wet heat. The lubricant they had found and... 'borrowed' from the castleship was much better than anything on Earth. Keith only had to use a small amount, and he could use it to work four fingers into Lance and have the leftovers smear messily down Lance's thighs and sac. It made him ache with how lewd and intimate it sounded when Keith's hips smacked against Lance's ass.  
  
Low groans escaped Keith as he ground his hips against his slender boyfriend's ass, raising his lust-hazy purple eyes to meet with Hunk's. They locked eyes, Keith still thrusting deep into Lance's heat. He didn't break eye contact as he leaned down, holding himself up with one arm as he reached another around Lance's waist to grope at his hard, slender cock.  
  
“No, no,” Lance slurred, the pillow against his face muffling his speech and moans. He raised his hand from under the pillow to roughly palm at Hunk's clothed erection with a spaced out grin. “I want Hunk after this.”  
  
“ _Fuck_ , Lance...” Hunk groaned and leaned down to lift Lance's face from the pillow to kiss him. Keith took the opportunity, presented in the sharp bend of Lance's back, to give a particularly rough jerk. He was rewarded with a surprised moan that was swallowed up by Hunk's mouth.

“Keep that up, mullet—” the blue paladin moaned against plush lips.  
  
Taking it as a cue to keep the rough tempo, Keith kept one hand on Lance's waist as he speed up the rocking of his hips. He pulled out until just the tip of his aching cock was still engulfed in the heat, and slammed back in until he felt the sticky wetness of the lube against his own thighs. The slapping of skin on skin gradually quickened, accompanied by Keith's steady groans.  
  
When Hunk was finished kissing Lance, Keith pushed him down by his neck, shoving Lance's face into the pillow and using it as leverage to hold Lance's willing body in place. Lance whimpered, inner walls shuddering and pulsing around Keith's cock. Pleasure spiked through the red paladin, ripping a particularly loud groan from him. He kept Lance still as he ground into him, pushing his cock in until he was buried to the hilt.  
  
Lance moaned and gasped under Keith's rough treatment, whining at the way his long cock scraped along his slick insides. He pushed his hips back against him, desperate to keep Keith inside him. He only lowered his hips when he spread his legs open wide beneath him, forcing Keith to thrust down instead of forward. Keith used the slightly new angle to bump against Lance's prostate. He cried out, clenching around Keith's cock and clenching around Hunk's fingers with his own sweaty hand.  
  
“Oh, _god_ , Keith.” His lips twisted up in a drunken smile, gasps of ecstasy mixing with sweet, breathless laughter.  
  
Keith smirked up at Hunk, who was too busy looking over their bodies with lust in his eyes, and decided to present a change of scenery. Grabbing a hold of short brown locks, he hauled Lance up to rest against his chest. It was hard to pull most of the way out with this new angle, but easier to roughly shove into Lance and hit the spot that made him whimper. He switched from gripping his hair to pinning Lance against him by holding his throat. His other hand rested above Lance's bouncing cock, holding his hips still as he pounded into him. He rubbed at the smooth, shaved skin, revelling in how he could feel himself through Lance.  
  
Hunk sighed and leaned close, latching his mouth to the front of Lance's chest. The blue paladin whined and dropped his head to rest back against Keith's shoulder, simultaneously pushing back with his hips and out with his chest. His slender hands reached and tangled in both heads of hair, keeping Hunk to his chest and Keith by his head. Keith kissed and nipped at his ears, massaging the skin around his neck as Hunk played and mouthed at his nipples.  
  
“Hold him, Hunk,” Keith growled, moving one of Hunk's hands to grip at Lance's hips, keeping his own on top of it. He felt him shift, the muscles of the yellow paladin's hands tightening to hold the lanky paladin in place.  
  
Giving an experimental, strong thrust, he grinned when Lance's previous rocking was halted by Hunk's grip on his waist. Encouraged by the needy, broken moan from Lance, he continued to pump his hips, using all the strength he could muster to drive his cock deeper into Lance's body. He gripped Lance's hair again, twisting his head to the side to kiss him, sloppy and needy.  
  
He kept the pace for as long as he could, swallowing up Lance's cries and begging, before his hips started to stutter against Lance's ass.  
  
“Fuck, guys, I'm gonna come—” he warned, breathless against Lance's open mouth. He looked at Hunk who was still peppering distracted kisses on Lance's skin as he watched their faces, and then at Lance, eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure. “Lance, can— can I—?”  
  
“Do you even have to ask anymore, buddy?” Lance gasped out a laugh and kissed him.  
  
Hunk let go of Lance's hips, instead pressing his body to Lance's front, and ran his hands up the muscles of Keith's sensitive sides. He massaged his chest and abs, feeling them tense under his large palms as Keith groaned loudly, voice breaking in his climax, and ground hard against Lance. Lance sighed against Hunk's neck, inner walls milking Keith as he spilled into him. Hunk kept massaging Keith's sides until they relaxed, Keith's body slumping against Lance. The yellow paladin gave the red a soft kiss, tasting the sweat on his upper lip, gently bringing him down from the high of his orgasm.  
  
Keith pulled out, a trail of white slipping between Lance's thighs. He pulled Lance's hips back a bit to palm at the mounds of his ass, watching his own come seep out of his lover's gaping hole. He pressed gentle kisses to Lance's neck.  
  
“You two just gonna sit there, or can we finish this up?” Lance tried to sound cool, but the wavering his low tone gave hint to how desperate he was. Keith laughed and nipped at his skin before leaning back, flopping down on his side tiredly.  
  
Hunk scooted back, giving Lance room to move. He settled down next to Keith, but not before patting him on the cheek with a teasing, “Good boy.” Sprawling on his back, Lance raised his arms above his head and bit his lip in aroused anticipation. He arched into Hunk's hand when it spread across his chest.  
  
“You sure about this, Lance?” Hunk asked, voice deep and hearty with lust, but his eyes were clear, looking at Lance for verbal consent.    
  
“Yeah, definitely. I want you to use me, big guy,” Lanced panted with a smile, spreading his legs for emphasis.

Hunk leaned down for a kiss as he settled between his open legs, Lance shuddering against his chest when Hunk dipped two fingers into his dripping hole. Hunk pushed into him a few times before drawing out, spreading Keith's come over his own cock.

Taking his time, Hunk peppered Lance's flushed cheeks with loving kisses and lined himself up against Lance's fluttering hole. The head of his hot, thick cock breached, drawing a shuddery moan from Lance. He pushed in slowly until he bottomed out, strong thighs pushed right up against Lance's come-sticky skin. He stilled himself, groaning against Lance's neck as he felt him pulse around his cock.

“God, Hunk, you're so big,” Lance dropped in his ear, kissing and nipping at his skin. Keith huffed at him in fake jealousy, playfully indignant, poking at his heaving side. Hunk both laughed and groaned, Lance squeezing down on him as a reflex.   
  
“No fighting,” he chided, taking a turn to kiss both of his boyfriends' cheeks. As he kissed Keith, he started to slowly pull out of Lance, who clenched down on him to desperately try to keep him in. Hunk sighed softly as his cock drug along Lance's walls, putting lovely wet pressure on him in all the right places.  
  
“Hurry up, Hunk—”  
  
“Not today, love,” Hunk told him past Keith's lips, side-eyeing him as he pressed more kisses against Keith's sleepy lips. He grinned into the kisses at Lance's impatient whine, holding long legs down when Lance tried to buck up into him. “You said I can use you— I wanna take it slow.”  
  
Lance opened his mouth to protest, but it died on his lips when Hunk slid back into him, rocking back against the pillows when Hunk's hips met his. The muscles in his legs flexed, trying to close around Hunk's hips to keep him close. Hunk laughed, leaning back to look down at his boyfriends; one properly fucked out, eyelids heavy and cheeks flushed, turning to kiss the smooth brown skin in front of him, and the other stretched underneath him, arms above his head, legs spread wide, ass dripping wet with come and stretched beautifully around his cock.  
  
“Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?” Hunk groaned, setting up a rhythm of slow thrusts.  
  
“No, but I appreciate the compliment,” came the grumbly reply from Keith, who was busy leaving small hickeys along the side of Lance's chest. He got his hair tugged for his efforts.  
  
Hunk drowned out the two's short bickering match, tipping his head back as he sunk into Lance's heat again and again. He knew Lance liked a bit more speed, more hurry when he was on bottom, but Hunk liked it slow, lazily working them both to orgasm. He kept his hips moving at a leisurely, continuous pace, taking time to rub circles into the lean meat of Lance's inner thigh.  
  
Keith regained some of his energy, holding himself over Lance's writhing body to reach more skin to kiss. Both Hunk and he avoided Lance's leaking erection, waiting for Hunk to build himself up first. With the way Lance was squirming and clamping down on his hot cock, Hunk didn't think it would take very long.  
  
Lance whined and opened his legs more, enabling Hunk to press in deeper. He couldn't get as deep as Keith, but Lance absolutely loved the way Hunk filled him up. He just wish he would go _faster_ dammit, he's been waiting. He sobbed out Hunk's name, trying to push his hips up more to meet Hunk's lazy thrusts, but the way Hunk's huge hands kept his thighs and hips in place restricted a lot of his movement. The most he could do was lay there, stretched out, begging and whimpering and moaning, listening to the deliciously wet sounds where Hunk's skin met his.  
  
“ _Hunk_ , please, I— I can't— hurry up, _please—”_  
  
Pleas ignored, the slow pace continued; Hunk eventually letting go of his slim thighs to grip at his waist, keeping it still as his thrusts got more forceful. He groaned, a sign that he was starting to unravel. He pushed into Lance harder, still at the same easy pace, gasping softly at the way his boyfriend clenched around him in attempt to get himself closer to the edge.  
  
At the sound of Hunk's groan, Keith's hand slipped down Lance's balmy skin and wrapped his calloused fingers around his weeping, neglected cock, getting a few messy strokes in before matching Hunk's pace. Soft fingers gripped his hair, short nails scraping against his scalp. Lance's whines increased in volume and pitch, and he arched his chest up into Keith's kisses and lovebites.  
  
Heat pooled heavily in the bottom of Hunk's belly, and he knew he was close. He used one of his hands to grope at the base of Lance's cock and his sac, getting where Keith's hand couldn't.

Lance's pleas and begging cut off in favor of cursing and sobbing, the boy too impatient for the slow buildup. He was going crazy; the slow drag of Hunk's cock against his walls was _so good_ , but it wasn't getting him there _quick_ enough. He knew Hunk liked it though, and he knew the ending would be _so_ worth it, so he didn't use their safe word. He just wanted it  _now._  
  
“Lance, can I— in you?”  
  
“Yeah— yeah, just hurry— _Fuck!”_ Lance cried out, shuddering as Hunk hit his prostate head on. Keith moved up to kiss his neck, licking and biting at the places he knew drove Lance crazy. He felt like crying, all the sensations too much— Keith's tongue on his skin, two hands on his twitching erection, and Hunk's thick cock filling him up so well.  
  
Hunk snapped his hips into Lance at a slightly faster speed, making sure to hit his prostate with each one, almost spilling his load when Lance let out a beautiful, broken sob and squeezed around him in an attempt to push himself over the edge. He rocked into him hard enough to bounce the blue paladin up the bed, Keith having to push himself up to keep kissing his neck. Hunk couldn't hold back his voice now, cock throbbing as his orgasm slowly pushed its way to the surface.

"Hunk, don't you dare stop— please, _please_ , _don't stop—"_

“Lance, I—”  
  
He was taken by surprise by Lance's orgasm, strong enough to render the boy silent. Lance's hips pushed Hunk's cock deeper as his back arched off the bed, come spurting out across his chest and stomach, some reaching far enough to hit his chin. He clamped down on Hunk and didn't let up, and Hunk fucked Lance through both of their orgasms. A few more thrusts and he buried himself deep, bending over Lance as he spilled alongside Keith's come.  
  
Lance relaxed back against the bed, legs and hips twitching as Hunk dragged against sensitive muscle to pull his cock out. Keith got up from the bed to find a towel as Hunk sat back, taking a moment to catch his breath.  
  
“You're such an asshole, going slow like that...” Hunk almost didn't hear Lance's attempt at an insult, his voice too worn out and hushed from his near-screaming.  
  
Hunk chuckled, dragging his fingers through Lance's come before Keith could clean it up. He lifted his hand, showing off the sticky fluid for Lance to see. “Yeah? You clearly didn't enjoy yourself."  
  
He got a knee in his side.


End file.
